


Benang Merah

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Flash Fic, I've warned you okay, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings, Red String of Fate, Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Selama beberapa kali Osamu bereinkarnasi, hanya satu kali benang merah lain itu terhubung ke jari kelingkingnya.





	Benang Merah

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi  
> \- Fanfiksi ini ditulis demi kepentingan hiburan (slashngemasoslash) semata, tanpa ada niat meraup keuntungan materiil apapun.
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- harap perhatikan tag, oke?

Ia menatap benang merah yang melingkar di jari kelingkingnya. Iris sewarna ambar tak berkedip selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya melirik dimana ujung benang merah itu berada. Terikat di jari kelingking si remaja berambut jingga, yang tengah tertawa bersama rekan-rekan setimnya, meski kelelahan tertangkap jelas di wajah.

 

Osamu terdiam. Mulutnya membungkam, sementara mata kembali menelusuri _benang merah lain_ yang terikat di jari kelingking kiri sosok yang sama. Ujung lain benang merah kedua itu tak terlihat, terikat entah pada jari kelingking milik siapa—ujung lain benang merah kedua itu tak tertangkap mata Osamu, bercampur dengan pasangan benang merah lain yang mengikat jari-jari kelingking lain di sekitar mereka.

 

Satu tarikan napas pendek, lalu Osamu merogoh sakunya.

 

Di bawah lampu stadium, gunting di tangan Osamu berkilauan.

 

**.**

 

Selama beberapa kali Osamu bereinkarnasi, hanya satu kali benang merah lain itu terhubung ke jari kelingkingnya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa mengingat jelas, momen itu berakhir dengan banyak darah tertumpah dan benang merah lain yang terputus. Tragedi besar, bisa dikatakan begitu—Osamu sama sekali tidak mengelak.

 

Di balik punggungnya, Osamu bisa merasakan Atsumu menatapnya penuh ekspektasi.

 

[ _Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?_

 

_Kebahagiaan yang tak juga datang?_ ]

 

Osamu mendengus.

 

(satu kali _cekris_ , dan benang merah itu tak pernah tumbuh lagi)

**Author's Note:**

> ... apa kabar, semua? kokoro masih utuh 'kan? /APAAN
> 
> ohok akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
